KHR: Have You Noticed?
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing. ON HIATUS.
1. 7 Facts About The Shimon

Chapter 1: 7 Facts About The Shimon

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

1. Enma can never figure out why his Family's HDWM* involves such strange appendages on their bodies. I mean come on, his arms turned into _freaking metal hands with spikes all over them. _More than once he's accidentally injured himself, which would explain some of the band-aids. What on earth was Shimon Cozart thinking? Then again, he shouldn't complain. Just look at what Shitt.P and Kaoru has.

2. Adelheid is a little worried about Enma's sexual preference. No matter how scantily she dresses, he barely even twitches. Even Rauji would stop and stare for a while. Does this mean that Enma's feelings for the Vongola Decimo went a little beyond friends…?

3. Julie – or should we say Daemon Spade? Is attracted to both Chrome AND Adelheid. From time to time, he'll have little daydreams about slipping his hands up their shirts and feeling what's there. When he does wake up from his daydream however, he finds that he's been fondling the nearest round object.

4. Despite what Yamamoto thinks, Mizuno Kaoru isn't _quite_ the shy guy he thinks he is. Kaoru may be a minor, but that doesn't stop him from going into the nearest pub and drinking himself into a stupor. The bouncer takes one look at Kaoru and forgets to string together the 2 letters "ID". Of course, the Shimon have had to deal with Kaoru's drunken fits. Said person is terrified of this being leaked out to Yamamoto, but secretly hopes he _does_ find out. He's pretty sure Yamamoto will understand.

5. Rauji may look fat, but beneath the bulk is pure muscle. His room is practically filled with sumo-wrestling trophies. And yet, those same hands that have broken the limbs of many a sumo-wrestling champion are exceedingly gentle when it comes to handling kids.

6. Shitt.P raises weird to another level. There's no doubt about that. But beneath the whole "UMA" thing, she's a normal human being who cares for the people around her. Unfortunately, that care manifests itself in rather, er, unique ways.

7. Kouyou's name actually has a much deeper meaning to it. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of revealing it to Ryohei. Now Ryohei won't shut up about it, and it takes all of Kouyou's energy and effort to stop him from shouting it over the PA system at school.

*HDWM: Hyper Dying Will Mode (just in case you don't know what it stands for.)


	2. Vongola's Little Secrets

Chapter 2: Vongola's Little Secrets

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

1. Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna isn't that much of a virgin when it comes to sexual matters. He _does _play with himself now and then, and has a vague ides of how hard of fast he wants it. The only problem is, he's afraid of telling the others. Despite Iemitsu assuring him that it's perfectly normal, there's still the niggling thought of _what exactly_ would happen if Reborn found out…

2. Everyone thinks Chrome is your typical soft-spoken girl. That is, until Ken made the mistake of stealing her snack supplies. When Chrome found out, the blast was – well, deafening to say the least. Who knew shy little Chrome could yell like that? Even Mukuro was surprised.

3. The reason why Yamamoto's such a jolly-head all the time is because he's actually on drugs. There's no way anyone can be THAT cheerful all the time. But even Yamamoto himself doesn't know it. He probably thinks those pills he's popping every morning are vitamin pills or something.

4. Leon isn't the only one around that can produce HDWM bullets, pills, etc, etc. Ever since Reborn discovered that Ryohei is pretty much in HDWM all the time, he's been using Ryohei as a backup producer. It's a very complicated process involving the sun guardian's bodily fluids and the toilet bowl. Tsuna's lucky he doesn't question where these things come from.

5. Gokudera has made it his lifelong mission to serve his beloved Tenth. Part of the reason why he does that is because he suspects that Tsuna may be an UMA in disguise. Gokudera hopes that one day Tsuna will shed his earthly skin and reveal himself as an UMA to him.

6. Lambo may act like a daft idiot most of the time, but he's actually got a genius-level IQ. This manifests itself from time to time when Tsuna is doing his homework, surprising Tsuna and everyone else in the room. Lambo's solved complex algebraic euations, translated ancient texts and torn apart scientific myths. But Gokudera still dismisses him as the "stupid cow".

7. Hibari actually has a secret network of Hibirds all over Namimori. The main Hibird, the one that hangs around the school and Hibari, is the leader. The school song that it sings is actually a code to let Hibari know the exact location of a fight, robbery, etc. Incidentally, he's planted one of the Hibirds on Chrome in order to track Mukuro's movements, _just in case_ he manifests. One time though, he got more than he bargained for when Mukuro discovered the spy. A little Hibird was sacrificed in the line of duty.

8. Rokudo Mukuro's hairstyle serves more than just cosmetic purposes. The spikes on top are actually steel spikes – proof of his treatment at the hands of the Estraneo Family. The spikes have a dual purpose as both a weapon and an umbrella. In battle, he can lower his head and impale the enemy. In the rain, the water droplets bounces of the metal and stops it from ruining his hairdo. Useful as it is though, it's rather uncomfortable when he sleeps at night. That's why Chrome's hair is merely the work of hair-gel. Nothing else.

9. Kyoko isn't the defenceless girl we all think she is. She's actually learned some basic boxing moves from her big brother. What's more, she has talent for it. That's why despite her feminine image, no guy has tried to do anything to her. They all wound up in the hospital. In addition, she also carries a large tazer gun in her pocket.

10. The Vongola 9th – Timoteo – is actually quite popular with women, in spite of his "sweet old grandpa" image. After all, what woman could resist his money, power and mafia-ness? Plus, he hasn't quite lost all his moves in bed yet…

11. Haru is in love with Tsuna. There's no doubt about that. What Tsuna doesn't know is that part of her attraction lies with Nana's cooking. Although it was love at first sight in the beginning, the love was only sustained because Nana keeps sending aphrodisiac*-spiked food to Haru. That, and Haru's active imagination that portrays Tsuna as the man she wants him to be keeps the love going strong. Yes, that's right. Nana isn't that dumb. She realises that if Tsuna doesn't marry, she'll have to take care of him even in her old age. So she keeps Haru on, just in case.

12. Part of the reason why Reborn fights with Colonello is because Reborn used to like Lal Mirch. Of course, he's since given up Lal for Luce. But that still doesn't stop Reborn from bashing his head on Colonello's everytime they meet.

13. Basil's been brainwashed by Iemitsu in more ways than one. But then again, that's kinda obvious. Tsuna's rather unhappy about it, and tries to un-brainwash Basil, but Iemitsu tells Tsuna that Basil's happy as he is in his brainwashed state. And everyone – even Gokudera, who usually agrees with Tsuna – agrees. But Tsuna keeps on trying anyway.

14. The Vongola, on the whole, are a very successful, very lucrative Family. Much of this wealth hoever, comes from their food department, where their specialty, the Pasta de La Vongole** seels hundreds of plates everyday in a wildly expensive restaurant they run in Sicily. Of course, most people don't know the place is fun by mafia.

*aphrodisiac: Food that makes the person that eats it fall in love with the first person they see.

**Pasta de La Vongola: I got this idea in a restaurant I ate in the other day. I swear, one of the dishes was named just that. The description was "pasta with clams". I laughed so hard I nearly cried. Everyone thought I'd gone crazy. But I didn't eat it, 'cuz I don't like eating clams. :/


	3. Of The Rainbow

Chapter 3: Of The Rainbow

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing ****RealityBitez****! I was worried my story would receive no reviews at all! Thanks very much! Please continue reviewing! :)**

1. Reborn is very, very rich. In actual fact, he's been secretly putting money into Nana's bank account every month, and Nana doesn't seem to notice. The reason why he keeps putting in money is because of the continuous damages to the Sawada Residence. Obviously, Nana has to keep paying for the repairs and with all the explosions, gunshots, flames, etc. her wallet would eventually have a very big hole in it. Out of the, er, goodness of his heart, he helps out Nana a bit. Just don't mention it in front of him, otherwise you'd wake up in the morning with a bad headache and no memory of what happened.

2. Fon cannot eat spicy food.* Neither can I-pin. If Fon eats just a little bit of spicy food, his whole face will turn red and his eyes will start tearing. If he goes anywhere beyond that, he'll explode. This is called the "Bu Neng Chi La De Zha Dan". (Translated literally from Chinese, it's "Cannot Eat Spicy Bomb".) The blast is ten time that of I-pin's "Pinzu Time-Bomb". When Fon explodes, he flies into space and come back down as a spectacular shooting star.

3. It is rumoured that Skull has twenty piercings on his body. That's ridiculous. He has at least FIFTY piercings on his body. There are at least ten on his navel.

4. Luce's, Aria's and Uni's smiles are truly dazzling. On the other hand, they can be dangerous too. One smile can light up an entire room. Two smiles will blind everyone within a 20km radius. Three smiles will burn up half the continent. That's why only one sky arcobaleno can exist at a time.

5. Viper – or Mammon, as he prefers to be called, had a very bad experience with a hairstylist a long time ago. The hairstylist was offering a treatment called "Luminous Maximus Hair Treatment". Mammon only came in for a haircut, so he refused. But the hairstylist was quite insistent. In the end, Mammon broke down and got the treatment. The result was as dubious as its name, and Mammon's hair was never the same afterwards. That's why he wears a hat. Of course, the hairstylist was banished to the deepest depths of Hell.

6. Verde loves green. Everything he owns is the colour green. Strangely enough, his inventions are the most environmentally-hateful possible.

7. Colonello's hair isn't really blond. Actually, he just dyes it regularly about once every month. He does the dyeing job by himself with a very strong hair dye. The dye is filled with slightly toxic chemicals and it has had an effect on a small part of Colonello's brain. That part of the brain is the one that controls his speech. That's why Colonello keeps saying "kora". It's not a natural vocal tic, it's the fault of his hair.

8. We all know Lal Mirch has a serious inability to wish her students good luck in battle. Whenever she tries, it always comes out something like "Don't you dare die, you idiot!". So it's better she doesn't say anything at all. Rumour has it that the first time she wished her student good luck, the student was so badly traumatized that he messed up. Said student was of course, given a good shouting-at by Lal Mirch and was never seen in COMSUBIN again.

*Fon cannot eat spicy food: This is true. At the back of KHR comic books, there's always a sort of Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. (I don't know if this is true for all the volumes, since my brother only started buying from Volume 19.) In volume 31, Haru interviewed Fon, and Fon said that he can't eat spicy food. There was a picture of him eating something spicy and his face went all red and his eyes were tearing.


	4. I is Definitely Not Better Than X

Chapter 4 – I is Definitely Not Better Than X

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of ****questions would be answered…**

1. Throughout his adulthood, G has suffered from various bouts of depression. This is due to Giotto's constant nagging about G's smoking. Giotto can nag. He can nag very, _very _well.

2. It's common knowledge that Vongola means "clam". However, exactly why was it that Giotto named what was was one of the biggest, most successful mafia family after a _shellfish_, no one has any idea. Even Giotto himself doesn't know. All he knows is that the name came about during a night of drinking with his guardians. Every time he tries to find out _what exactly_ happened that night, all he gets are mumbled replies of "Oh, nothing… Nothing at all!". The person answering won't look him in the eye either.

3. Asari Ugetsu never takes off his hat. NEVER. That's because he has a balding patch on the top of his head the size of a baseball.

4. Daemon Spade is pedophile. How do you prove it? Just look in his wardrobe. There's a whole rack of Lolita dresses in there, just in case he kidnaps a girl and plans to rape her.

5. Alaude may not look it, but he's actually a pretty good chef. He can whip up a decent meal in 20 minutes. Just don't mention it to his face. You'll find yourself making your excuses to Saint Peter at the Pearly Gates.

6. Lampo hates kids. He really does. He has had bad experiences with them before. Once, he had decided to take Giotto's advice of just bearing with it and allowed a kid to climb onto his shoulders. Lampo had then been sitting cross-legged on the floor, so that the kid's legs were in easy reach to the ground. Unfortunately, the kid started wriggling and his legs had stepped _right onto Lampo's crotch. _Lampo had then spent the next few weeks recuperating in the hospital.

7. Shimon Cozart loves hats. Unfortunately, this love has led him into all sorts of fashionable trouble. Before settling on his current hat, he had tried all sorts of hats, even women's hats. Once, he even tried a clown's hat. Of course, he quickly discarded it when Giotto started getting internal injuries from trying not to laughing at him.

8. Knuckle used to be a musician. That is, he was until he discovered that he was really, really bad at it. Once, he played a classical piece for his opponent during break-time at a boxing match. Knuckle was declared the winner of the match that day. This is because his opponent dropped dead within 5 seconds into the music.

*I and X: Roman numerals for 1 and 10, so in this case it means Primo and Decimo, just in case you don't understand the chapter title.

**A/N: Thank you ****RealityBitez ****for reviewing again! Very much appreciated! And also thank you ****anonymous**** and ****ezcap1st**** for reviewing as well! Please continue reviewing. And also, gomen for the increasingly boring chapters. T_T I'm running out of ideas. My imagination's fallen asleep. I'll work harder! Promise!**


	5. The Sawada Family

Chapter 5 – The Sawada Family

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

1. Sawada Nana _does_ curse. She just does it in her own way. For example: "Tsu-kun, have you done your homework?" (Translation: "Stupid Tsuna, have you done your bloody homework?"). The sweeter it sounds, the more she's actually cursing.

2. Iemitsu is known for his odd sleeping positions. Sprawling on the bed with his stomach exposed, half-hanging off the bedframe, actually falling off the bed but still not waking up, Iemitsu's done them all. Reborn's filmed him night after night and posted it on Vongola's website (Yes, the Vongola Family have their own website.). So far, the videos have scored 26,481 hits and are still escalating everyday. And Iemitsu is still unaware of this.

3. Sawada Ieyatsu – Giotto – had a tough time adjusting to life in Japan when he first moved there. His first culture-shock was the bathhouse. When he first went to it, he accidentally walked into the females' side. He still suffers from trauma from that incident.

4. Tsuna is still slightly freaked from finding out he's the reincarnation of Vongola Primo*. What's even freakier is that from time to time his eyes will suddenly turn into an orange-brown color and his voice will deepen, making him sound just like Giotto. Iemitsu says it's probably the Vongola genes coming out of him, but Tsuna doesn't want to hear it. Next thing you know, he'll be running around in a cape and an Italian pinstriped suit.

5. There's actually a missing member from the Sawada household. That missing member is Tsuna's elder sister, Sawada Tsunako who is in University*. On the whole, Tsunako is smarter, more athletic, and basically better than Tsuna in many ways. But no one really misses her, especially Tsuna, since whenever Tsunako comes home, she delivers nine super-kicks to Tsuna's butt as way of greeting him. Iemitsu calls it violent love. Tsuna calls it gentle hate.

*Tsuna is the reincarnation of Vongola Primo: This is true. If you follow the latest chapters, you'll see Daemon mentioning it in one of them. (I can't seem to find the chapter, but I know it's there. :/)

**Tsuna has an older sister: This is true. In the Vongola 77 guidebook (Guide to KHR stuff, from Daily Life Arc to the first few chapters of the Future Arc), at the back, there's an old version of the first chapter from when Reborn first arrived. A really old version. In there, Nana says to Tsuna (who's playing video games after having skipped school) "Your older sister will automatically study even without me telling her to!" (This is translated from Chinese).

**A/N: Thank you again my wonderful reviewers from reviewing! Your reviews are the only thing that keeps this story going! But you know, this fic is my most popular one yet. The others all kinda crashed, wobbled and failed. T_T. Anyway, I realized that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter O_O. Gomenosai! I'll really work hard on the next chapter! Swear!**


	6. Indigo

Chapter 6 – Indigo-coloured

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

1. Mukuro used to take Spanish language classes. That is, until the teacher chose the wrong vocabulary word to teach Mukuro one day:

Spanish teacher: Senor Mukuro, today we will be learning a new word.

Mukuro: Very well.

Spanish teacher: Today, we will learn the Spanish word for "fart". That word is…

Mukuro: Is…?

Spanish teacher: Pedo.

Mukuro: Pardon?

Spanish teacher: Pedo!

Mukuro (eye twitching): Excuse me?

Spanish teacher: Pedo! The Spanish word for fart is PEDO!*

Sad to say, a brave Spanish teacher died by death of flying spear that day.

2. Genkishi used to take ballet lessons. This is why he's able to attach swords to his feet and twirl around on them like a ballerina.

3. Although Fran seems to resent his frog hat, he's actually pretty fond of it. How to prove it? Just visit him on one of his day-offs. You'll find him washing and drying his hat quite cheerfully**.

4. Mammon's snot has magical powers. It can predict an opponent's strength, form a defensive barrier that can protect him and most amazing of all, transform into a sort of animated goop that is like Mammon's own personal genie. The goop can move, carry things, etc. Many a time Belphegor's woken up in the morning to find his tiara missing, only to have it turn up in the strangest places, most often in places that have "danger" written all over (e.g. Xanxus or Squalo's bedroom). Even more strangely, if you looked close enough you could see the tiniest blob of green goop glistening on the corner of the tiara…

5. Once, Chrome had a very funny dream. It went something like this:

Chrome was touching Mukuro's hair and she felt something strange and bumpy underneath. It felt… well, like the texture of a pineapple. Suddenly, the color on Mukuro's hair started dripping off, and underneath was… HOLY SH*T IT REALLY WAS A PINEAPPLE!

Chrome did not have a good night's sleep that night.

6. Torikabuto prays everyday that there isn't any Marilyn Monroe-style wind gusts around when he's flying up in the air. Because if there is… well, the only thing he's wearing underneath his cloak is his tighty-whities.

7. Daemon seriously resents his hair being called "coconut-hair". For goodness' sake, it's a watermelon! A watermelon, okay? Can't you see the zigzag lines running down his head?

*Fart in Spanish is pedo: I swear, this is true. I got it out of a book. When I first saw it, I nearly choked on my fruit and fell off the sofa.

**Fran spends his day-offs maintaining his hat: This is true. Because you see, the readers of KHR in Japan can send letters to Akira Amano; mostly the letters are fan art, with questions about the KHR characters. Amano then publishes them in the actual KHR comic books. In volume 32, there is one such fan art about Fran. The question asked is: What does Fran do on his day-offs? Amano replied that Fran spends his day-offs maintaining his hat.

**A/N: ****Imitation Angel****, I didn't know that Tsuna had a sister either. And apart from me knowing that she's older than him and can study, I don't know anything else. I don't even know her name. The name "Sawada Tsunako" was made-up. I only chose it because it was the most obvious and common FEMTsuna name XD. Anyways, thanks for the review. Very much appreciated! Please continue reviewing! :) **


	7. Violence, oops, I mean Violet

Chapter 7 – Violence, oops, I mean Violet

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: I'll be writing about Mammon again even though he doesn't fit into this chapter's theme because ****Azureian**** wanted to know more about Mammon's magical snot :). And also, ****mayra-the-fox****, I don't think it's strictly true that Tsuna has a sister. The chapter in which Nana mentions Tsuna's sister is a very old edition (probably before KHR was actually published in Shounen Jump). You can tell from the drawings. I'm just referring to that, but I think in the current manga/anime, Tsuna doesn't have a sister. **

1. Kikyo is usually quite gentle – that is, until you mess with his hair. One time Zakuro just tried pulling on it a bit. The next thing he knew, he was dangling from the lamp by his underwear (a.k.a atomic-wedgie). One thing's for sure, you can make fun of Kikyo, you can even call him gay, but nobody, and I mean nooooooobody, f*cks with the hair.

2. Hibari's actually a very nice person. Seriously! Just watch when he's attacking someone. When he runs towards the person, he's not charging him, he's actually trying to give him a running hug! It's the tonfas that get in the way.

3. Alaude's handcuffs are certainly useful. In battle, they are formidable weapons, elongating and tightening, acting as chains to trap his enemies. In peacetime, they can be used to capture idiots and pedophiles (e.g. Lampo and Daemon). Many a time the lightning and mist guardians find themselves being dragged screaming and kicking by multiple chains back to Alaude, who is just itching to send them to kingdom come for irritating him.

4. Mammon's magical snot is unique in itself. Aside from the aforementioned abilities, it can also be used as a medicine for all kinds of illnesses. Once, when Belphegor was down with a fever, Mammon gave him some medicine (his snot dissolved in water) at a fee, of course. Belphegor drank it (he was too delirious from the fever to be suspicious) and instantly recovered. He then asked Mammon what the medicine contained. When Mammon replied, Belphegor's screams could be heard throughout the entire Varia headquarters. For once, he beat Squalo and Xanxus in terms of volume.

5. Iris – Byakuran's fake cloud Funeral Wreath – is secretly supplying him (Byakuran) with shoujo manga. Byakuran loves all the fluffy stuff. He even has a secret wardrobe of Lolita dresses, sailor uniforms, maid outfits, waitress outfits, bunny girl outfits, etc. which he keeps hidden from Shoichi. Iris even takes Byakuran (disguised as a girl, he's actually pretty convincing) out with her on shopping trips to buy clothes, stuffed toys, accessories, etc. Byakuran can give you all the latest in shoujo fashions. He's even mentioned it to Shoichi, hoping to get him to join the club. Of course, Shoichi refuses, but that doesn't stop Iris and Byakuran from sneaking into his room and dressing him up as prettily as possible. And amazingly, Shoichi makes one hot chick, albeit a flat one.

**Reviews please!**


	8. Frankly, Being The Boss Sucks

Chapter 8 – Frankly, Being The Boss Sucks

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

Tsuna has had to suffer the indignities of bad underwear. More than once, passer-bys have laughed at his brightly-patterned boxers (e.g. hearts, bunnies, fish, etc.) hanging on the laundry line. The most epic of them all is the one Nana sewed for him. It was big, white, and had "TSUNA" stitched in block on the padded bottom. It looked like a giant diaper. And unfortunately, Kyoko happened to be walking past when it was hanging right smack on the middle of the line.

2. Dino cannot live without his subordinates. Even when he's tied up in a strait-jacket and put in a padded cell, he still manages to break half his bones. Frankly, he astounds everyone with his clumsiness.

3. Byakuran has had some weird experiences from meeting his parallel-selves. He once met a Byakuran who _sparkled_ in the sunlight, dressed fashionably and had stunning good looks. Another one was obsessed with Muppets. (He kept going around singing "Lalalala! Elmo's world~) and worst of all, there was a Byakuran _who didn't know what marshmallows were_. Our Byakuran nearly had a heart-attack then and there. Oh, the horror! A world without marshmallows!

4. Xanxus actually has a facebook account. This is how he's able to keep up with the rest of the mafia world even though he's shut up in his room lazing on his chair half the time. Incidentally, Tsuna _also_ has a facebook account, and he just accepted Xanxus's friend request...

5. When Giotto had gotten settled in Japan and gotten used to wearing a kimono, he had a hard time getting used to pants again.

"Oh come on, Gio, just wear them this once." G said, nearly crying with exasperation. He brandished a pair of Giotto's old pinstriped trousers at him.

"Why?" Giotto had replied indignantly.

"For goodness' sake, you can't show up at Lampo's party wearing a _kimono_."

"No, thank you." Giotto had said, all the more defiant. "I like a healthy breeze around my privates, thanks."

6. Cozart is so tired of people asking him the same question over and over again. "Why do you have such funny looking eyes?" Look, he was born this way, okay? It's not his fault his pupils look like crosses!

7. Enma had a tough time getting used to his psycho-kinesis powers at first. The first time he tried them out, it was a… catastrophe, to say the least. Adelheid's butt was sore for days.

8. Uni is so tired of people calling her "sea-urchin"*. The next person to call her sea-urchin was going to get a delivery in the ass from her boot!

9. Sometimes Aria wishes she hadn't inherited the sky pacifier from Luce. It's rather awkward when people ask her why she wears an orange pacifier around her neck. What was she supposed to reply? "Um, it's the latest fashion statement for mafia bosses"?

10. When Luce first wore that oversized hat of hers, a lot of people asked her "Isn't it heavy?" Luce would only smile. The truth was, the hat was made out of a special light material.* When you wore it, it was as if there was nothing there. But that was common sense after all. How one earth could a pregnant woman like Luce wear a hat that weighed like a ton?

*Uni being called a sea-urchin: Uni simply means "sea-urchin" in Japanese. It also means the number "1" in Latin. (Latin is ancient Italian). Incidentally, Luce and Aria means "light" and "air" in Italian respectively.

**Luce's/Aria's/Uni's oversized hat is made out of a special light material: This is true. In one of the letters sent to Akira Amano, there was one of a fan art of Uni. (Whenever there's a fan art, some KHR characters will comment on it). Kyoko had commented that Uni's hat looked heavy. Uni had then replied that it was actually very light, that you couldn't feel anything when you put it on.

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Millefiore characters since ****NinaKerndall suggested it. Whee! I have a feeling I'm going to have fun with Gingerbread…**

**Reviews please!**


	9. We Are Millefiore

Chapter 9 – We Are Millefiore

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I love you guys who reviewed. Thank you for letting this story hit the 27-review mark! (That's more than the rest of my fics put together, and you know how important that number is to the REBORN! Fandom too :3) I love you guys! Please continue reviewing! *tosses cookies at reviewers* Oh, and ****TheLuciferPerson****? I know that it doesn't actually make you fall in love, just a sort of attraction (or being horny as you call it XD) but I gotta exaggerate it a bit. But I suppose my explanation of it wasn't clear. Gomenosai! (And just on another note, aphrodisiac isn't always in drugs, it can be in normal food too, e.g. pine nuts.) Oh, and the anonymous reviewer who asked about Xanxus? D: Gomenosai, I forgot about him, so I edited the chapter. Please go and read it! And I can't believe you spotted the reference to Harry Potter! Sugoi! *claps* If you go read Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, you'll find a similar scene to this at the Quidditch World Cup :D. And RealityBitez, thankies for reviewing again. (I thought you disappeared forever DX). ****Azureian****, I'm glad you like the one about Mammon's snot. (It's one of my faves too XD). Anyways, please continue reviewing! Free cookies to all those who do! XD **

1. Every time Glo Xinia gets angry, a muscle near his eye twitches. It's a bad habit, as when it gets too far, the muscle will overwork itself and blood spurts out.* It's incredibly tiring, and Glo Xinia has already had more blood transfusions than the rest of the Millefiore put together.

2. It is known that Gingerbread uses dolls as substitutes for himself. No one knows where the real Gingerbread is. So the question is this: Does the doll also go to the bathroom in his place?

3. Iris's weapon of choice is very unique and useful. In peacetime, it can be used as a duster. In battle, she can smack it around and leave nice red stripes down the opponent's face.

4. Unknown to the Varia and the Millefiore (and the rest of the mafia for that matter), Kikyo and Lissuria have formed their own club. It's called "The Fabulous Society of Beautiful Men". Needless to say, its meetings are fabulously puke-tastic.

5. Bluebell is cute. Her face is cute. Her behaviour (mostly) is cute. Her "nyu~" is cuter. Her eating habits are not cute however. In order to get big muscles (so she says) is to eat, stuff, gobble, and swallow! Gorge everything and screw table manners!

6. Rasiel (or Jill) loves his brother Bel. Really! Just go to his room! He'll have pictures of Bel everywhere, all viciously stabbed through with sharp pointy things, proof of how strong their relationship is. He also keeps a collection of boogers that Bel painted on his face when they were younger. See! He _does_ treasure Bel.

7. Genkishi has a perpetually sulky look. This isn't helped by his "awesome" eyebrows.

8. Irie Shoichi loves the band "Blood+Pepper". Unfortunately, he made the mistake of mentioning it to Byakuran, who misunderstood and on Shoichi's birthday, sent him a rather colourful mixture of REAL blood and pepper. Shoichi thought it was some sort of soup and drank a bit. He promptly vomited and had to take medical leave for a month.

9. Gamma loves billiard cues. He loves them so much he keeps about 20 in his room. Actually, he used to love them a lot more and kept at least 50 before he, ah, accidentally _flicked_ one in Uni's direction. Basically, he was fooling around with it and it somehow _catapulted_ out of his hands, flying straight towards Uni and piercing her over-sized hat. Uni wasn't too happy, and she glared (yes, Uni can glare) at Gamma, who had to burn 30 billiard cues before deciding to hide the remaining 20. They're in a secret stash under his bed. He shudders to think what Uni would do when she finds out… Probably burn them to a crisp right in front of him.

Glo Xinia's twitchy little muscle will bleed when overworked: This is true. In KHR volume 19, Amano does a little sketch of Glo Xinia in between chapters, showing blood spurting from the side of his head where the little twitchy muscle is.

**A/N: Next chapter will be on the future Varia, 'cuz ****Lannie chan**** requested it. Hehe! Look out, Squalo! The chapter after that will be on characters with the storm flame, since ****TheLuciferPerson**** requested Gokudera, so I thought I'd go the whole hog and do storm characters.**

**Reviews please! Click the button below! :3 Free cookies to all those who do XD.**


	10. Insanity Is Normal

Chapter 10 – Insanity Is Normal

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

1. Fran didn't willingly join the Varia. He was actually kidnapped by Belphegor and Squalo. He was tied up and dragged to the Varia headquarters. The only reason why he stays behind is because he's curious about Xanxus.*

2. The reason why Squalo managed to grow his fringe to the same length as the rest of his hair ten years in the future without cutting the rest of his hair is because he went for a hair treatment by Lissuria. Not to put too fine a point in it, but it involved copious amounts of shampoo, sun flames and a lot of conditioner. And pink hearts. A LOT of pink hearts.

3. Belphegor doesn't own a toothbrush. He picks out all his food from between his teeth with those knives he carries around. Incidentally, he also sharpens his teeth with them. That's why when he grins; you can see his smile is rather sharp and pointy.

4. Lissuria DOES have balls, in spite of his, er, gay-ness. They're just rather small balls, about 3 inches in diameter at most.

5. Levi resents taking photos. That's because every time the Varia take a group photo (It does happen, just in rather, er, strange circumstances.) Belphegor will make fun of his moustache. But there's no way he's shaving if off! After all, he wants to beat Squalo in terms of hair-length, although his is in the facial-hair category.

6. Xanxus, like Tsuna, has a strange taste in underwear. His is slightly different though, since a typical pattern on his boxers would be guns, flames, and most oddly, bananas.

*****Fran didn't willingly join the mafia: This whole paragraph is true. This comes from Lissuria interviewing Fran in KHR volume 25.

**A/N: As promised, next chapter will be on the storm characters! And I already have a good idea on what to do for Gokudera. Hehehehehe! :D The chapter after that will be on rain characters, since ****RealityBitez**** requested it. Anyway, reviews, reviews! Click the button below! Free chocolate to all who do! **


	11. Tempesta

Chapter 11 – Tempesta

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

1. A lot of people wonder why Gokudera's bombs are so environmentally-inefficient. I mean, it takes like 10 bombs of his to take down one person when just any other bomb would take one. The truth is, whenever Gokudera falls asleep (Sleep does happen to him naturally, they're not _all_ Bianchi-induced.) Reborn sneaks into his bedroom and stuffs Lambo's grape candy into his sticks of dynamite, filling one half of one stick with sweets and the other with gunpowder, since it still does have to explode. That's why whenever you go to the site of one of Gokudera's explosions when the dust settles, you'll see charred bits of what once was grape candy.

2. Zakuro doesn't _really_ take baths in boiling lava. In actual fact, it's just tomato sauce and a bunch of other effects.

3. Bianchi _has_ served non-poisonous food before. It just so happened that the food in question was a bean. Bianchi was opening a can of beans and a single bean managed to avoid direct contact with her, and still managed to end up on the plate.

3. Belphegor doesn't have a single coin or note in his pocket. But don't mistake him for being poor. He's actually freaking rich. In fact, he's so freaking rich that he can't carry the money around with him. He leaves it at home. That's why he has no actual money with him. It's all credit cards.*

4. G doesn't know how to swim. This is because when he first tried to learn swimming, his parents chose him a swimsuit that anyone wouldn't be caught dead in. Well, he did put it on, but the swimming coach died from laughing at him. His parents got him another coach but he died from laughter too. Of course, only Giotto knows about this, and he was sworn to eternal secrecy. That doesn't mean he might accidentally let slip under influence of alcohol.

5. Fon's been mistaken as Hibari's younger brother. Strangely enough, neither Fon nor Hibari denies this. Could they really be related to each other…?

6. Tazaru keeps Nosaru on a leash. This is on Uni's orders.

*This entire paragraph is true.

**A/N: Ooooh… finally managed to update. Stupid account kept giving me "Fanfiction Error Type 2". Anyway, next chapter will be on rain characters upon ****RealityBitez****'s request. If I don't get anymore requests, I'll be doing a chapter on the more minor characters of KHR, those that have a fairly small fan base. (Like Futa, Bianchi, etc.) Oh, and by the way, if you care for Japan, click on this video and support Japan! :3 **.com/watch?v=PGcKvRxNolk

**Reviews anyone?**


	12. Just A Little Drizzle

Chapter 12 – Just A Little Drizzle

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: *staggers in with a stack of reviews and plonks it onto a desk* Hey guys! Wow, I'm suddenly receiving a whole bunch of requests for this fic, and its keeping me really busy. My imagination's working overtime to find material for all the upcoming chapters. But I'm happy, because it means lots of people like this fic. (Because I had been thinking of discontinuing this fic, 'cuz the other day during recess at school my friend said she didn't like this fic T_T) Oh, ****RealityBitez****, I didn't spell Lissuria wrong. It's really Lissuria, not Lussuria. In the Vongola 77 guidebook, it's spelled Lissuria, and if you happen to go to youtube to watch Lissuria's character song, you'll see that the album cover pic of him has "LISSURIA" on it. But don't worry, I used to think it was spelled "Lussuria" too ^^. Anyway, glad you like the one about G's swimsuit :). ****X Kyle X****, O_O why are you worshipping me. Please get up! You don't have to rub the ground or anything. Oh, and btw, I reas your profile, and I have a friend who has the same gender preferences as you. :) It's good to know lots of different people, ne? ****The Neo Productions****, I'm not too sure why Amano cut out Tsuna's sister either. Perhaps she really does exist in the actual manga/anime, just that she was never bought up or something. But if she doesn't, then maybe Amano edited her out because she didn't fit into the storyline or something.**

1. Squalo has learnt a big lesson in science. It's that some scientific terms can sounds very, very wrong.

"Squalo, our pigs are suffering from PERV." Lissuria came in the room holding a bucket. He was frowning.

"Eh?" Squalo growled, unsure that he had heard Lissuria right.

"I said, our pigs are suffering from PERV." Lissuria repeated impatiently.

"What the f*cking hell does that mean? Does that mean they peep at each other?"

"What?"

"Do they stalk each other and peep in the bath? Or what?"

"Squalo, what are you talking about?" Lissuria asked, bewildered.

"Didn't you say our pigs are suffering from PERV?"

"Squalo, PERV stands for pig endogenous retrovirus*, what on earth are you talking about?"

"…"

2. Yamamoto actually hates sushi. He only pretends to like it because his father, Tsuyoshi, would chop off his limbs if he said he hated sushi.

3. Bluebell _does_ wear underwear. It's just really skimpy and see-through, so it's pretty much useless.

4. Asari Ugetsu used to do snake-charming. His skills as an ex-snake-charmer are still evident as when he plays his flute, Giotto and the rest of his guardians start wriggling their hips and swaying about, making for good entertainment at dinner parties.

5. Glo Xinia actually used to do a spot of pole-dancing. He only stopped doing it because when he showed off his skills to Byakuran, Byakuran punched him in the face. This punch is also why Glo Xinia has a weird habit of twitching his eye, the punch threw his nervous system out of whack.

6. Colonello is a secret honorary member of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. This is because his pet bird, Falco** is part of the NUH. (read: Namimori Underworld Hibirds)

*Pig endogenous retrovirus: I swear, this thing exists, apparently, it's some weird virus that affects the pig genome. I got it out of a BBC magazine. (You know, one of those science/history magazines) I laughed so hard when I read it.

**Falco: Seriously, is that Colonello's pet bird's name? Do tell.

**A/N: Sooner or later I'll be making a chapter entitled "Reviewer's Choice" where they can send in 3-4 of their fave KHR characters for me to write about! And the 50****th**** reviewer of this fic gets to send in the most characters :D. (Note: as of now, there was 49 reviews)**

**Reviews, reviews~! :D**


	13. Ladyballs

Chapter 13 – Ladyballs

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N****: *pokes head out from behind a stack of reviews* Hi everyone. At the moment, I'm busy doing all the reviews you guys sent in. So this chapter is on ****TooLazytoLogIn****'s request for female characters. I got the chapter title from an online friend in my anime music chatroom. I lol'd so hard when she brought it up. I'll do ****xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx****'s request for Vongola bosses in the next chapter, because I'll need to do some research first, to dig up any information I can find about the obscure Vongola history between Secondo to Nono. (Second to Ninth) ****Lynne-chan****, I do believe I've done a chapter on the sky characters, just go check. It's entitled "Frankly, It Sucks Being The Boss". ****Adam Wong from Hong Kong****, I think I've done a chapter on the cloud characters too, called "Violence, oops, I mean Violet". All the other reviewers who requested characters that don't fit any particular theme, I'll do a chapter later on where you can request any character (limited, of course).So anyway… enjoy!**

1. Kyoko's not the perfectly sweet middle school idol we think she is. She's actually a wrestling referee, and spends her nights watching big hairy men have it out in a wrestling ring. That's why she doesn't even flinch when her brother insists on training day-in, day-out. She knows how tough his boxing can get. She knows.

2. Everyone loves Sawada Nana's cooking. This is partly because her cooking skills are way up there. The other part is because she adds small amounts of drugs into the food. This is why Tsuna and the rest act like nut jobs everyday.

3. haru is always hungry for cakes. She can gorge about 50 a day. The only reason why she doesn't appear fat is because she bribed Chrome – with more cakes – to put an illusion around her to make her appear slim. In reality, she's already tipping the scale at 90 kilograms.

4. Bianchi's always trying to get Reborn to add her on facebook. Reborn refuses, as he knows that Bianchi will try to seduce him with suggestive pictures. Reborn doesn't want that. The last thing he needs is for his facebook to be spammed with pictures of scorpion orgy parties.

5. Lal mirch is the founder of the "Chick Code". The "Chick Code" comprises of rules for females like "Chicks never pay for anything. EVER." Basically, she's a soldier by day, feminist by night.

6. I-pin has often been mistaken for a billiard ball. This isn't helped by the fact that Reborn always "accidentally" uses her in a game of billiard.

**Reviews~**


	14. Clams Will Be Clams

Chapter 14 – Clams Will Be Clams

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: O-O… Sorry for the late update, minna-san! Just that the pc I'm using is really jet-lagging on me and this chapter was a bit hard to do too. T_T. Anyway, I present to you the 4****th**** chapter… "Clams Will Be Clams"! (oh, btw, in this chappie, the "facts" will be presented in chronological order, that is, from Vongola I – X. I'll be using Roman numerals.) Oh, and I advise you guys to first google "Reborn Wiki" and then when you get there, look for the article that is entitled "List of Vongola Bosses" since I imagine you guys won't know nuts about Vongola bosses apart from Giotto and Tsuna and possibly Timoteo. It'd be easier to understand what I'm referring to.**

I. Giotto actually went for therapy in his Vongola boss days. After all, with G's short temper, Asari's constant flute-playing getting on everyone's nerves, Lampo's brattyness, Knuckle's insistent prayers and saying "Amen!", Alaude's handcuffing of people who _breathe the wrong way_ and Daemon's "nufufufu-ing", who wouldn't? It's a wonder that Giotto managed to hang on to his sanity.

II. Ricardo is Xanxus's great-great-great-great grandfather. The similarity is obvious, right down to the expression on their faces. Even the way they eat is the same, that is, chucking the plate of food at the nearest person.

III. Vongola Terzo firmly believes that mohawks are what TRULY signify a Vongola boss's stature. But since his guardians told him that he looked kind of stupid in a mohawk, he changed his hairstyle into one which involved him being almost bald, with 2 horns of hair sticking out in front and back – giving him the look of a giant rhino.

IV. Aside from being a Vongola boss, Vongola Quarto was also a food gourmet. This is why his weapon is a huge flaming fork.

V. Vongola Quinto's weapon – a katar, is apparently what it's called, is unique in itself. Besiees from being a formidable two-pronged weapon, it's also used to skewer meat and barbecue it. This is also why the katar can emit flames. It's a self-barbecuing skewer in itself!

VI. Simora had a hard time choosing his weapon before settling on a boomerang. He tried a hammer – not the ordinary one, but the one that is a great iron ball with a chain on it – but discarded that when he ended up smashing his own foot. He then tried something that looked vaguely like a hairbrush. He chucked that too, when people mistook him for a hairdresser. At last, before choosing the boomerang, he chose a big stick – a staff – but ended up sticking himself in… where it hurt. The most.

VII. Despite having the weakest flame, Fabio still managed to epically set fire to his moustache by accident. It took him at least a year before he got it back to his original length.

VIII. Many people suspect that Daniela might be Haru's ancestor, albeit a cooler, fiercer looking version of her. Maybe it's because of the ponytail, but some people are expecting Haru to become a leader of sorts in the future.

IX. Timoteo caused his mother, Daniela, a lot of trouble when he was a kid. It didn't help that he would sometimes burst into his mother's room, take her crossbow and play with it. This is also why Daniela has that flowery tattoo on her face. She didn't go to a tattoo-parlour, it was the result of a particularly energetic 5-year-old Timoteo and one flaming crossbow. Incidentally, this is also how Daniela discovered that Timoteo had the sky flame. He accidentally lit it up one day and shot it at his mum's face.

X. Tsuna is the current Vongola boss. The name Vongola is almost synonymous with him. Unfortunately, this conflicts with the fact that Tsuna _hates eating clams_. This is the one fault that makes him absolutely unsuitable for the position of a Vongola boss.

**A/N: My comp has died. Literally. Bah. Anyway, next chapter shall be on the more minor characters of KHR, since I feel that they need some time in the limelight once in a while. Also because ****RealityBitez**** suggested it. Hm, I wonder what the next chapter should be on…?**

**Reviews please!**


	15. Not A Minority

Chapter 15 – Not A Minority

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Back… after a 2 week hiatus on exams. Eheh… Anyway, my responses to your reviews. **** Lynne-chan****, I hope you did well for your exams :3. And I'll take your request for box-weapons. ****Christain****, I don't know about sickish good, but I believe I've already done a chappie for the mist. O_O. It's called "Indigo". ****Sorugao-Bandgeek****, what don't you understand about the "pedo" part? O:**

1. Bianchi's hair isn't really pinkish-purple. It's actually silver like Gokudera's. She only dyed it because it suited her image as "Poison Scorpion".

2. Kyoko's 'feminine-ness' is all an act. She puts it on because underneath it all, she's a little tomboy. The reason why she is a little tomboy is because she's one of those people who have both guy and girl parts (hermanphrodite).

3. Haru's Reborn! Fandom number is 86. Coincidentally, it's also the size of her bust…

4. Futa's scarf is a beloved memento from the Ranking Star. That's right, the Ranking Star sent it to him. It shot the scarf down in a meteorite towards Earth.

5. *Sawada Nana used to work in a café when she was younger. That's how she met Iemitsu. He started coming to the café day after day just to see her and although he scared her off at first, they eventually began going out. But when he proposed to her, Nana actually REFUSED. She only accepted it when she saw him walking off in the rain without an umbrella because she thought he looked so romantic…

6. I-Pin's hair can also be used as a brush. Of course, it's not good for I-Pin when she's turned upside down because all of the blood rushes to her head. Watch out, here comes a Pinzu Time Bomb…

7. Kurokawa Hana (remember her? She's Kyoko's best friend who hates kids) is planning to go for surgery to remove her ovaries, because she hates kids so much that she can't bear to be near them, let alone carry one in her tummy for months. But the big question on everyone's minds is: What about Ryohei?

8. Aside from being a genius mechanic, Gianini also works in a circus. That's because he's less than 100cm tall. He's the mafia version of Tom Thumb.

9. Basil's just been tricked by Iemitsu to work in a maid café. Iemitsu's next target is his son. Watch out, Tsuna…

10. Irie Shoichi would like to announce that he's writing his will early. That's because he predicts in 20 more years he'll be dead due to various mafia crap.

11. Ever since Spanner changed Tsuna's clothes for him (remember? In the Future Arc), he's been dreaming of the young Vongola's body. To be exact, he's thinking of turning Tsuna into a Moska.

12. Chikusa _will_ strangle anyone who dares to diss his yoyos. Gee, even that sentence sounds stupid.

13. Ken made the mistake of purchasing vampire teeth and putting them on, because when he did, he turned into a suave, good-looing _sparkly_ vampire – the KHR version of Edward Cullen.

14. M.M would like to clarify that her instrument is a clarinet. A clarinet, okay? Not a 'big black stick'!

15. Uncle Kawahira has never eaten rice in his life. EVER. He lives off ramen, soba noodles, udon and all the rest.

*****: This entire paragraph on Sawada Nana is true. I SWEAR.

**A/N: Whoa… that's a lot of minor characters. Oh well. Next chapter is box weapons, and after that, a chappie on those characters with specs (megane?) and after that… either sun or lightning chapter. Which one do you guys prefer? Sun or lightning? Vote desu!**

**Reviews please!**


	16. Who Da Box Weapon?

Chapter 16 – Who Da Box Weapon?

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: #$%^&*. My hands HURT. I'm typing out all my fic chapters like crazy. But I wanna upload all of them today 'cos it's my birthday. I know, I'm crazy. BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Also, I find this chapter title amusing. Who da box weapon? YOU da box weapon! :). Oh, and Emo Burrito? Yeah, I'm with you there. I think Amano's just trying to save trouble and finish KHR as fast as possible if you ask me. It's sad. ):**

**Oh, and I decided to write a sort of omake instead on box weapons. It's at the end of this chappie.**

1. Natsu (I swear to god, it's supposed to be spelt NUTS.) can't decide – Tsuna or Enma? Who does he love more? His master, or the red-headed guy who plays with him all the time? It's like a box weapon love triangle.

2. Uri hates his name. (Is Uri is a guy or a girl?) Geez, it means 'melon' for heavens' sake! This is why Uri claws Gokudera everytime they meet face to face. It's all the fault of the name.

3. Jirou and Kojirou sigh and weep. Their master – Yamamoto – has really bad naming sense. One's a bird and the other's a dog, and yet their master insists on giving them similar names. What's there to do? It seems as though just about all the Vongola Tenth family has really bad naming sense.

4. Roll is yet another victim of a bad name. What's his name supposed to mean anyway? Is he supposed to roll around and around and around? Because apparently, that's what he's expected to do.

5. Garyuu doesn't mind his name at all. He just wonders, if he is a male kangeroo, then why does he have a pouch for carrying kids in? This leads him to suspect he's a hermaphrodite. (Google it peeps. I did mention this word in the last chapter.)

6. Mukuro the owl does not fancy being possessed by Mukuro the illusionist. It doesn't help matters either that both share the same name. It gets rather confusing after a while, as Mukuro the owl doesn't know if Chrome is calling him or the other Mukuro.

7. Beef Bowl has the most ridiculous name of all. But what do you expect? His master is a 5-year old kid, complete with drool and snot.

**Omake**

Box Weapon Society

**Summary: Box weapons are intelligent, and they have their own secret society where they communicate among themselves in their own little box weapon world away from their masters and mistresses.**

"So, what are the matters for today?" Uri purred, stretching himself on the floor.

"Today's matters are… fashion, romance and… well I think that's about it." Kojiro chirped.

"What's fashion?" Jiro barked, wagging his tail ecstatically. "Is it something to eat?"

"Meow. Are you an idiot? Fashion is something to drink." Uri yawned.

"To drink? Are you sure?" Natsu said skeptically.

"Meow." Uri replied menacingly, sharpening his claws on the floor.

Natsu gulped and shuffled back, his flaming mane diminishing a little.

"Kojiro, what's fashion? Jiro yapped, pawing at his fellow box weapon.

"I think it's got something to do with what humans wear." Kojiro said seriously, flapping his wings.

"You mean those silly outer skins that humans wear?" Uri said scornfully.

"Yes. Come to think of it, why do humans need to wear outer skins? We don't need outer skins, why do they?" Natsu asked.

"It's what humans do, I guess." Kojiro said, flying around in circles.

"Silly humans." Uri flicked his tail in annoyance. "Big pinkos who lumber around, getting in my way."

"What's next?" Mukuro (the owl) finally spoke up.

"Romance, I suppose." Kojiro pecked at Garyuu.

"What's romance to the extreme?" Garyuu, having inherited Ryohei's catchphrase, was quoting him now.

"Now you're copying your master." Uri spat in disgust. "Have some originality, will you?"

"My master and I are close buddies to the extreme!" Garyuu replied, hefting a punch at Uri, who dodged nimbly.

"Now, now, settle down. So, what is romance?" Kojiro tweeted (I'm not talking about Twitter).

"I think it's got something to do with what humans do when they eat each other's faces." Mukuro (the owl) said.

"You mean when they move their mouths all over each other and drool and everything?" Jiro cocked his head to one side.

"I think it's called _kissing_." Kojiro said thoughtfully.

"Oh, screw you." Uri grumbled.

"But what exactly _is_ romance?" Natsu insisted on knowing.

"I'm not too sure." The rest said in unison.

"Maybe it's something to eat!" Jiro barked, his tail wagging in a blur in excitement.

"Well, since we aren't getting any further, let's close up this meeting, shall we? Any questions?" Kojiro prepared to leave.

"I do." Natsu waved a paw. "What's a crotch?"

There was a silence.

"I think it's something important to male humans." Kojiro said slowly.

'But what could it possibly be?" Garyuu folded his arms in confusion.

"Where did you hear this from, Natsu?" Mukuro (the owl) asked.

"I heard the little human in the funny hat with the chameleon say that to my master the other day."

"Well…" There was another silence as the mystery of the crotch was being contemplated.

Then, the silence was broken by Jiro.

"So, do you think it's safe to eat?" he barked.

**A/N: That was fun to write. Mostly amusing.**

**Reviews please! It's my birthday… *looks at you pleadingly***


	17. Four Eyes Desu!

Chapter 17 – Four Eyes Desu!

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Oh goshes, I just realized that this fic is about to hit the hundred-review mark! That's like, sugoiiiiii! I never thought I'd come this far when I first published this fic! Thank you so much minna-san! I love you guys! *starts crying dramatically* Please keep supporting this fic! Thank you! Oh, and some of you wanted to know why Roll and Beef Bowl were missing from the omake in the last chapter. Well, I guess I kinda forgot about them *sheepish and guilty* so I decided to make a sort of sequel to the omake (Hey, this could turn into a sort of mini-series. Do you guys think I should make it into a fic of its own? It could be fun, ne~! Vote desu!) And wow, the unanimous vote goes to Sun. So, next chappie… time for our bright, dazzling sun~!**

1. Kouyou resents his name. It means 'Green Leaf Red Leaf' for heavens' sake! It doesn't help that his hair is green and his eyes are red either…

2. Julie's beard/goatee is fake. It's actually a wig. He puts it on only because he reckons women go for older-looking men.

3. Uncle Kawahira does NOT like his Hell Ring. Why? Because this particular ring has got worm things coming out of it (remember?) and it scares off pretty much everyone when he accidentally reveals it.

4. Verde has an extremely small manhood. This is why he usually acts like such a douche bag.

5. Lissuria (Guys, it's really spelt that way with an i) has never been seen with his glasses off, so people fantasize about what his eyes look like. Some people think they'll look like big glassy alien eyes, some think it'll look like a fly's eyes and some think he doesn't have eyes at all and his glasses do the seeing for him.

6. Romario is good pals with Kusakabe Tetsuya. Their drinking buddies, fellow right-hand-men (to Dino and Hibari respectively) and have common traits. In fact, they're so close that Romario is thinking of imitating Kusakabe's Elvis-hair. (Oh, the horror!)

**Omake (Sequel)**

Box Weapon Society

**Summary: Box weapons are intelligent, and they have their own secret society where they communicate among themselves in their own little box weapon world away from their masters and mistresses.**

"Order! Order! Order in the meeting!" Kojiro called out.

"I'd like to order a nice big juicy bone!" Jiro barked loudly and happily, completely clueless as to what Kojiro had actually meant.

"Then I'll have a cookie!" Natsu said cheerfully, also as clueless as Jiro.

"Meow. A large salmon, if you please." Uri swished his tail elegantly, knowing that Kojiro had meant something else entirely, but decided to annoy him on purpose.

"I'd like a mouse, cooked medium rare." Mukuro (the owl) hooted. Nobody was sure if he was doing this on purpose.

"Moo. Some grass, maybe a few dandelions." Beef Bowl shook his head and snorted.

"I don't need food at the moment to the EXTREME!" Garyuu raised his hands skywards.

"Gupiiiii! Some nice, fat slugs please!" Roll rolled around ecstatically. (Hedgehogs eat slugs.)

"Guys… when I said 'order', I meant I'd like to have some discipline in here…" Kojiro facewinged himself. (Get it? Facepalm, facewing?)

"Oops, sorry!" Jiro barked sheepishly. "So, what are we doing here again?"

"The meeting, stupid. THE MEETING, YOU DAMN JOLLY HEAD." Uri was also facepawing himself.

"Kojiro, what's a jolly head?" Jiro asked innocently.

"Erm…" Kojiro decided not to answer for the sake of Jiro's mentality. "Um! Moving on! Today's matters are food, and…"

"Food! Food! Are we having food now?" Jiro barked, almost crazy in his happiness.

"No, Jiro, I meant we're TALKING about it, not eating it."

"Oh." Jiro's bottom slumped in disappointment. Even his ears lost their perkiness.

"…Food, and school." Kojiro concluded, ruffling his feathers importantly.

"What about food?" Beef Bowl waved his horns.

"Well, as we all know, the food humans eat taste terribly disgusting to us. And the food is usually unnecessarily coloured and dressed up too." Kojiro frowned slightly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jiro barked. "I can't see why our master likes eating that white, watery stuff he calls _milk_! And he's always eating those colourful pieces of raw fish! (Read: sashimi) I don't see what's so tasty about those things!"

"Excuse me?' Uri's back was arched and the fur on it was bristling. "What's wrong with raw fish and milk?"

Jiro's face lost its usual happy expression as he suddenly remembered that raw fish and milk were just exactly what Uri's diet required.

"Now, now, settle down." Kojiro flapped his wings anxiously.

"Gupii. Human food is…" Roll began.

"Yucky." Natsu waggled his flaming mane.

"Terrible." Jiro scratched his ear.

"Puke-tastic." Uri meowed sarcastically.

"Unnecessarily dressed up." Kojiro sighed.

"Much too colourful." Mukuro (the owl) hooted.

"Disgusting to the extreme!" Garyuu jumped on the spot.

"Excuse me, but I'm named after a human food, you know." Beef Bowl looked askance.

Cue silence where a cricket could be heard in the background.

"Moving on." Kojiro chirped loudly. "Next matter is… school! Does anyone know what exactly it is?"

"Seems to me that school just consists of humans going in it, wasting time by sitting in little wooden structures (Read: chairs and desks), listening to humans who are older than them (Read: teachers) and then going out of it again." Uri tossed his head and wiggled his tail.

"Gupii? Is that what school really is? My master usually just sits on the rooftop and then beats up any humans who disturb him. Isn't that what school is about?" Roll looked as astonished as a hedgehog could look.

"Roll. Your master is a psychopath." The rest said in unison.

"Gupiiiiiii…" Roll shrank back a little from the stern gazes.

"So, what IS school?" hooted Mukuro (the owl), determined to get the subject back on track.

"I think it's a place where my master always gets beaten up." Natsu gao'd.

"It's a place where those big silly pinkos gather and waste their time." Uri purred and began cleaning himself.

"It's a place where our master has fun!" Kojiro and Jiro said in unison, united in their opinion of Yamamoto.

"It's where my master can EXTREMELY be himself!" Garyuu began demonstrating a couple of boxing moves.

"Well, my master doesn't go to school yet, so I'm not sure." Beef Bowl started polishing his horns.

"I think it's a place where my master beats people up." Roll said seriously.

"My mistress doesn't go to school much either, so I'm not sure." Mukuro (the owl) preened.

"So… the conclusion is, 'school' is where you get beaten up, gather with other humans, have fun, be yourself and be able to beat other people up too." Kojiro twittered.

"That sounds about right." The rest chorused.

"Or not." When they suddenly realized how contradictory Kojiro's statement sounded.

"How can you get beaten up AND beat other people up at the same time?" Natsu demanded.

"It does sound strange." Kojiro said uncertainly. "Well… we're not getting any further so let's break up. Any questions?"

The rest shook their heads.

"Good. Then… dismissed!"

"Kojiro?" A small voice suddenly rang out.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Do you think it's normal for the little human in the funny hat with the chameleon to be peeping at my master when my master's naked?"

"…Let's discuss that at the next meeting, Natsu."

**A/N: R27 was not my original intention. **

**Reviews, anyone?**


	18. Oh, Mr Sunshine

Chapter 18 – Oh, Mr Sunshine

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: My updates are getting fewer and fewer… and with 6 on-going stories, I really can't afford that, especially with 2 more fics coming up (one's the official publishing of 'Box Weapon Society' and the other's an apology fic to Daemon, after I read chapter 345. I nearly cried when I read it. ELENAAAAAAAAA.) I have to really buck up, but with school and all… ))))): Anyway, replies to my reviewers! (Been really lazy about that lolz.) Metamorcy, yeah, I vaguely remember reading that somewhere. Thanks for reminding me. Torataro, I'm so sorry, I left out Shoichi, Chikusa and Glo Xinia. T_T. Taira-keimei, I'm not sure what you mean, since in the official version (I bought the comic book) Daemon also says that Tsuna & co. are the reincarnations of Giotto & co. ImitationAngel, no, I'm absolutely sure it's spelled Lissuria. It's in the official KHR guide book, the Vongola 77 Guida. Yeah, and thanks, I'll be using the name "Mukurou" from now on, it was getting a bit tiring typing "Mukuro (the owl)" all the time. **

**BTW GUYSSSSSSS. Is it me, or are all my fics losing popularity? Is something wrong? Is my writing starting to fail epically? 'cuz all the reviewers are decreasing like mad. Is something wrong? Someone please tell me ;_;. Flames, advice, anything.**

1. Ryohei is on steroids. (Duh.)

2. Knuckle, being an innocent, virgin priest, is under the impression that people pray while making love. This is because he always hears loud cries of "A-Ahhhhh! Oh God! Oh God, yes! Yes!" from behind the bedroom door. Of course, the door is locked.

3. Lissutis loves to drink milk. (Now, this is partly true. I read it up in one of the KHR comic books. He drinks it for the protein. I SWEAR IT'S TRUE.) This is why he has moobs.

4. Daisy's toy bunny is torn and tattered simply because he has had it for a long time.*

5. Irie Shoichi is currently auditioning to join a band, in order to one day meet his favourite band, 'Blood + Pepper'. Problem is, he sucks at instruments and has a voice like nails on the blackboard.**

6. Reborn loves drinking espresso. He loves drinking it so much that just recently, his pee has turned brown. (Espresso-colored.)

*: This is true. At the back of KHR comic books, fan art and stuff can be seen. This is because readers (only in Japan. Sad.) send in their questions and fan art and stuff. One of these fan arts/ pictures asked why was it that Daisy's toy bunny was so torn and tattered. Amano replied that it was torn and tattered simply because Daisy has had it for a long time.

**: Now, I'm only writing this for the sake of this fic. It's actually not true. Anyone who has listened to Shoichi's character song 'No Control' can tell you that. The video can easily be found on Youtube.

**A/N: I just realized something – at least a third of the stuff here in this story is based on the stuff that I read up on KHR in the official comic books and the guidebook that I bought. The other two thirds are inspired by the actual storyline and random events. Cool, isn't it? :) **

**Reviews please!**


	19. Zap Goes The Lightning

Chapter 19 – Zap Goes The Lightning

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: *struggles valiantly not to cry and fails epically* Urgh… been listening to Vocaloid like crazy and I'm finding it very hard not to just get hooked on to the whole thing… But ah well! I'm back! So… presenting the lightning chapter! (And now I don't know what to do for the next chapter!)**

1. Lambo looks in the mirror and sighs. He's fugly, and he knows it. (Fugly: Fucking ugly)

2. Lampo does NOT have booger-colored hair! Leave off already! Green is just its natural color!

3. Levi has learned NEVER to give Xanxus an umbrella for his birthday. Why? Because to Xanxus, an umbrella is just another object to throw at Levi, which he did. Right on the head.

4. Verde is currently undergoing intensive research on what 1+1 is. Surprised? Actually, Verde never learned what 1+1 was.

5. In order to maintain his slick hairstyle, Gamma spends 3 hours in the bathroom every morning. This causes a long queue for the bathroom everyday and Uni is considering issuing diapers to everyone else so they can just do their thing in their pants. Meanwhile, Gamma remains oblivious.

**A/N: And now I've run out of ideas for the next chapter o_0. HELP!**


	20. Randomosity

**Chapter 20 – Randomosity**

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: You guys are the best reviewers in the whole wide world.**

**When I called out for help, you guys responded with a huge pile of suggestions and ideas. I'm so happy. *teary-eyed* So in return, I shall present you guys with an entire chapter of rarely-seen, obscure KHR facts. EVERY SINGLE FACT IN THIS CHAPTER WAS TAKEN FROM THE VARIOUS COMICS BOOKS, FANBOOKS AND GUIDEBOOK THAT I OWN. ALL 100% OFFICIAL. You guys' requests will be fulfilled later on.**

**One more thing – this is the 20th chapter! Woohoo! I never thought I'd come this far! Please continue supporting this fic!**

**WARNING: This may contain spoilers. You have been warned.**

1. There is the slight possibility that Nana may be a highly-skilled pro in rooting out Tsuna's test papers while innocently cleaning his room – Fuuta mentions this while commenting on a sketch of Tsuna's room in the KHR fanbook "Katekyo Hitman Reborn! REBORN Colore!"

2. Gokudera currently lives in an apartment – which he's ashamed of to show Tsuna because apparently it's seriously untidy – that has a piano in it. It is hinted that Gokudera is working in a part-time job to pay off the apartment's rent. – This fact is from a commentary on a sketch of Gokudera's room in the REBORN Colore! Fanbook.

3. Yamamoto's room is pretty comfortable-looking and has a traditional-look to it… meaning tatami mats and stuff. It also has pictures of him being in his elementary school's baseball team. –This fact is taken from the commentary on a sketch of Yamamoto's room… you know the drill.

4. True to his EXTREME nature, Ryohei also practices boxing in his room – which has banners that say "EXTREME" everywhere and a punching bag. Because of this, Ryohei had some workers toughen up his room's walls and floorboards. Kyoko hints that even when Ryohei sleeps, he still shouts "EXTREME!" and does EXTREME poses. – This fact is taken from… etc.

5. Lambo's so-called 'room' is apparently the slide in a nearby playground. It is his so-called 'room' because he often sleeps there. When he sleeps, his face is often the victim of graffiti. He has 3 other 'rooms' – the rubbish heap at the foot of any tree, the riverside and the floor of the local supermarket. This fact is… etc.

6. Hibari's room is done in the traditional Japanese fashion – meaning sliding paper doors, wooden floorboards and bonsai trees and stuff. (Which means all you people who have ever described Hibari's room as traditionally Japanese is 100% correct!) Incidentally, Ryohei often charges over randomly to Hibari's house (which is huge, by the way) to challenge him. Ryohei claims that Hibari's house is large and confusing and that he cannot find the toilet whenever he goes over. He also gets beaten up by Hibari whenever he goes over. -This fact is taken from the commentary on a sketch of Hibari's room… etc.

7. Mukuro's room has an armchair, a foot-cushion, a table, a wardrobe that holds his collection of school uniforms from various schools and a fridge. It is implied that Ken often sneaks into Mukuro's room to steal the uniforms and ice-cream and ham from the fridge. -This fact is… etc.

8. In the Sawada family tree, Giotto comes first, followed by 4 other male descendants one after another, then Iemitsu, then Tsuna. (Fact taken from Vongola 77 guidebook)

9. Basil's full name is Basilicum. (Vongola 77 guidebook)

10. Cozart's name is actually spelt Cozzato. This is revealed in KHR volume 34 on the characters' page. (Please, please, please, I am NOT lying. I hate to say it, but the manga scans ARE WRONG. IT'S COZZATO, NOT COZART.)

11. Reborn's most often-worn disguise is 'Master Pao Pao' (Vongola 77 guidebook)

12. Mammon can't eat spicy food, same as Fon. (KHR volume 34, the Haru Haru interview at the back of the book)

13. Xanxus's favorite Japanese food is Japanese beef. (KHR volume 33, taken from the commentary on a fanart of Xanxus.)

14. Belphegor HATES to be ignored. Absolutely hates it. Even though there's nothing really outstanding about him, he still wants people to lavish their attention on him. (KHR volume 33, commentary on a fanart of Belphegor.)

15. It is implied that the reason why Skull wears his helmet is because he's shy. That may also be the reason why he wears so much make-up and piercing to cover up his face. He also treasures his pet octopus a lot. (KHR volume 33, the Haru Haru interview at the back of the book.)

17. During th battle of Hibari and Adelheid, Hibird was actually pretty bored. Of course, he cheered up immediately when Hibari won. (KHR volume 34, the sketches of Hibird in between the chapters.)

18. In the 5th Vongola/ Shimon memory from Vindice (Vendice?), the torn document one which shows Giotto's guardians rescuing Cozzato, Lampo – despite his cool, brave pose and expression – was actually shaking inside and scared to death. (KHR volume 34, sketch of Lampo in between the chapters.

19. Mammon _is _prone to clumsiness. He once broke Xanxus's favorite bowl, so he escaped to Japan on false pretenses to see Reborn to ask for payment for when he gave Reborn info on the Varia. Unfortunately, Belphegor saw the whole thing and came after him. (Bel didn't say anything to Xanxus, though.) – (This fact is from KHR volume 34, Haru Haru Interview at the back of the book.)

20. Squalo and Belphegor actually hate each other's hairstyles. (KHR volume 34, commentary on a Bel/ Squalo fanart.)

21. Gianini may be suffering from a slight inferior complex. (KHR volume 34, commentary on fanart of Gianini.)

22. Mukuro and Daemon's first impression of each other was actually this: _Hm, __that __hair style __is __really __weird, __kufufufufu/ __nufufufufu__… _(KHR volume 35, sketch of Mukuro and Daemon in between chapters.

23. M.M wants to hold Mukuro in the palm of her hand. Basically, she wants to dominate him. (Not THAT way!) – (Fact taken from KHR volume 35, commentary on a fanart of M.M and Mukuro.

**A/N: Wow, super long chapter… longest chapter ever. Anyway, the reason why I chose the word "Randomosity" was because the characters don't fit a particular theme, it's just random, hence "Randomosity". The word doesn't belong to me however. I got it from a book called "Artemis Fowl and The Atlantis Complex" by Eoin Colfer. (Anyone read it?) By the way, I'd do another chapter like this if I could just get to the rest of the KHR comic books in my brother's cupboard. (There's about 10+ more in there.)**

**ONCE AGAIN, I REPEAT, ALL THESE FACTS ARE TRUE. NOT FAKE. NOT MADE-UP.**

**Also, warning: I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try my best minna-san!**

**Reviews would be lovely. :3**


	21. Hiatus Message

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but after entering my third year of secondary school (middle school to some of you) suddenly the schedule is tightened up. I have afternoon classes everyday and I still have homework and other school-related crap. Add that to some other things...

This means that I'll be going on an author-hiatus for quite a while. I have no idea when I'll start uploading stories again (even if I do, it'll probably be a short one-shot or a drabble.) and yes, this means I'll be inactive until further notice.

Sincerest apologies to all my dear reviewers out there who have supported me so faithfully. An especially big sorry to those who have sent me requests. I won't be able to fulfill them for the time being. Sorry, guys. ):

Hope to be able to start writing again. You are welcome to troll me if you wish. I fully realise that I kind of deserve it. (Hope my FF author friend Bunnygoesbang can also use the comp soon. She's extremely upset over the sudden computer constraint. Everytime I mention 'computer' to her she gives me a look...)

-Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada (TUS)


	22. Don't Humiliate Me!

Chapter 21 – Don't Humiliate Me!

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: ...I'm still alive, guys. And I have at least 5 stories waiting to be uploaded. Updates for on-going stories and oneshots and stuff.**

** So minna. I'm back at the moment, but I have no idea when I'll be back after this. Anyway, thanks for all the ideas, now I don't know which to do first. Sooo… I wrote them all down on strips of paper and messed them around, closed my eyes and picked a paper randomly. And the winning idea is… "What they dream at night". This is CloudyDays12's idea. So I'll do that after this chapter. Anyway, my responses to the reviewers – this is seriously late, sorry. (I've come up with an easier way to reply to you guys, I'll space out my replies instead of putting them all in one paragraph and killing you guys' eyes.)**

**Senna-X3: Um, if you want me to do Daniela, you need to give me a THEME. Not just one character. I can't write an entire chapter on one character. You need to give me a theme that fits Daniela, like say "all female mafia bosses" or "all female KHR characters" or "all Vongola bosses". Then I can write about her, plus some other stuff.**

**carolily: Please give me specific pairings. Do you want me to straight pairings or yaoi? (I don't accept yuri.) Do you want K27? 1827? 6918? Specific, please.**

**AbandonWolf3: I already did a storm chapter. But maybe I'll do another one…**

**DiveToWorld: Er, how do I do an entire chapter on Talbot? I have no idea, please teach me ._.**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Thanks for the support! Your request is on the waiting list. Please be patient.**

**Firebornfox: Yeah, I know about Tsuna and Natsu's numbers. Tsuna's number is 27, Natsu's is 72. And yes, Nana's number IS 77.**

1. When it's his bedtime, Yamamoto snuggles up to his baseball bat like it's a teddy bear. Awww.

2. Ok, so Hibari is supposed to be "the drifting cloud that is never tied down", right? He hates being tied down. But then, doesn't Hibari "tie himself down" to Namimori Middle School? He's actually supposed to have graduated by now! Where's the logic? (Maybe it's because no high school will accept him because he's so dangerous, so he's stuck at middle school.)

3. The reason why Reborn sleeps with his eyes open is because he's actually part fish. (Fish sleep with their eyes open too!)

4. Here's a question: if Tsuna were to be castrated, would it really make any difference to his 'manliness'?

5. The reason why Kouyou always says "in the end" (that's his catchphrase) is because he's actually one of those crazy people who go around talking about the end of the world.

6. Adelheid wears special underwear. This is how she is able to keep those metal fans up her skirt.

**A/N: So done and done. This chapter actually came from me getting a bunch of random ideas on the bus and then typing them in my phone. This chapter is all about humiliating people, so…**

**By the way guys, can any of you guess what made me write this fic in the first place? The person who guesses right gets to have their fic idea written first before anything else (including my own ideas)! After the next chapter, of course.**

**Reviews would be derkinshnoff. - nonsense word :D**


	23. Dreams, Nightmares and Stuff

Chapter 22 – Dreams, Nightmares and Stuff

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: I was shocked to see how much damage the hiatus had done to this fic's popularity. From an average of 10 reviews per chapter down to about 4-5 reviews. But that's okay, because I'm going to start all over from the basics. I'm going to do what made this fic popular in the first place. Which is writing random stupid shizz about KHR characters :DDDDDDDD. Oh lala~**

**Anyway, responses to reviewers (rofl I'm always so lazy to respond to you guys. It's not because I don't love you, it's because I'm plain freaking lazy.)**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover: Glad to see that I surprised you :D. BUT HOW COULD YOU SKIP THE SHIMON ARC? D: THAT IS BLASPHEMY. Also, sec 3 life's busy and sad. Busy 'cos of all the lame crap schoolwork, sad because I'll be leaving the school next year ):**

**P.S.: I've always wanted to ask you, why do you call yourself 'A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover'? Who's Natsume Yuujinchou?**

**CloudyDays12: Hehe, I thought the part about Reborn was pretty cool and funny. And thanks to your wonderful idea, I can write more random stupid shizz about KHR in this chapter.**

**DiveToWorld: Hm… I really don't know how to write about Talbot… But I'll think of something.**

**bluemelancholy: Aw, I could totally imagine Byakuran as a sparkly vampire. It would suit him very well. Also, wow! You spotted the Harry Potter reference from Goblet of Fire! I loved that part of the book! It was funneh lol.**

**Next chappie will be on the current Varia, not the Varia of the future like in one of the previous chapters. This idea is from one of the reviewers… but oh my gosh, I can't seem to find the review. I wrote down the idea on a piece of paper but I didn't write down the reviewer's name! Now I can't remember which reviewer requested 'current Varia'!**

**I fail in life.**

1. Gokudera dreams about Tsuna. To be exact, he dreams about Tsuna when Tsuna is at his sexiest (e.g. When Tsuna is in HDWM.)

2. Hibari's WORST. NIGHTMARE. EVER:

_Hibari woke up from his bed and noticed that for some reason, he was wearing pineapple-patterned pajamas. In fact, his bed, his cupboard, his desk… They were covered in pineapples._

_Hibari got up and charged into the kitchen. In the kitchen, the table had roast pineapple, boiled pineapple, fried pineapple and baked pineapple on it…_

_At the stove, wearing nothing but a pineapple-patterned apron was Mukuro._

_Mukuro turned around and beamed at the skylark. He had a pink sparkly aura with pineapples around him. He sang out "Darling~!"_

_For the first time in his life, Hibari screamed._

3. Yamamoto dreams of baseball (duh.)

4. Mukuro's WORST. NIGHTMARE. EVER:

"_Chrome… what's that you're reading?"_

"_Oh, Mukuro-sama." For some reason Chrome was wearing a Hibird and Roll-patterned dress. "It's a yaoi 1869 doujinshi with the cloud man on top and Mukuro-sama at the bottom."_

_For the first time in his life, Mukuro did not say "kufufufufu"._

5. Tsuna dreams of ******'s underwear. (Who has 6 letters in their name~?)

6. Xanxus DOES have nightmares. They go something like this:

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! STUPID BOSS! YOU'RE AN ANUS!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU SWORD-TRASH?"

"IF YOU TAKE YOUR NAME XANXUS AND REMOVE ALL THE Xs, WHAT WORD DO YOU GET?"

"…"

7. Ryohei dreams of a world where boxing is supreme and he, Kyoko and Master Pao-Pao are rulers of it.

**A/N: And done and done.**

**Reviews~!**


	24. Assasinating We Will Go

Chapter 23 – Assasinating We Will Go

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not knowing**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: So guys. Here's your chapter. By the way, my b-day's coming up soon.**

**ANatsume Yuujinchou lover: Aw. Don't do that. Come out of that corner. I'll google this Natsume person, I promise. (Once I get some free time, that is.)**

**Miyanoai: Well… I don't really want to write about yaoi in this story. 'cos this story is supposed to be about comedy, it's not supposed to be serious at all, so if I write all the yaoi pairings in a chapter, it'll become serious.**

**Coryza Cor: Uh? Why don't you get it?**

1. Squalo has pledged never to eat shark meat for obvious reasons.

2. Belphegor doesn't have eyeballs at all. He uses his other senses to survive.

3. After Gola Moska got completely trashed by Hibari during the Cloud Ring battle, the remaining scrap metal was turned into a bathtub for Xanxus.

4. Levi is actually a genius and a super-athlete. He also studied at a top university. He also has a crush on both Chrome and M.M*

**5. Xanxus:

Does not like being asked questions.

Favorite places: His room, the gym and the library***

Will kill his pet if he had one.

Can speak 12 languages.

****6. The other day, Lissuria saw a sexy man with muscles and Lissuria started blushing and thinking: "Those muscles are just too sexy!"

Then Lissuria realized he was looking at himself in the mirror.

7. Mammon actually used to be a model. Unfortunately his face was too beautiful for mere mortals so he started wearing that hat to hide his face. He then quit being a model and went to join the Varia.

*Levi: This is true.

**Xanxus: This is also all true.

***Library: This is true. However, the actual translation into English is actually "Information Room". However, i put "library" instead as it makes more sense.

****Lissuria: This is also true.

**A/N: OKAY GUYS. SOOOOOOO MANY OF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHO ****** IS. Well, the reason why I put 6 letters is because there are many KHR people with 6 letters in their name. I did it on purpose (to screw with you people *wink wink*) SO ANYWAY… ****** IS…**

…**whoever you want it to be. I'm serious. I only put the ****** underwear thing as a joke, I didn't think so many people would want to know who ****** was, so I didn't bother about ******'s identity. So ****** is whoever you want it to be. I leave it you guys. **

**Reviews, yes?**


	25. Ichiban no Famiglia

Chapter 24 – Ichiban no Famiglia

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not knowing.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: I love the chapter title. Just in case you guys don't know, it means "Number One Famiglia" in Japanese. Anyway, responses to reviewers:**

**Featherain:**** O-O I didn't know that actually... but hey, did you know that the entire Vaia squad represents the Seven Deadly Sins? Belphegor is sloth, Mammon greed, Squalo pride, Xanxus wrath, Levi envy...**

*1. A day in the life of Kokuyo:

Ken hates to bathe.

As always, he just stuck out his tongue at Chikusa and rolled over on his side. "I'm not dirty at all, byon!"

"How troublesome…" Chikusa sighed.

"…" Chrome, who only wanted to help Ken, spent all her allowance on a water gun to help Ken bathe.

**FWOOSH.**

"Wah!" Ken yelped as the blast of water hit his face and PSP.

"You stupid woman! What do you think you're doing?!" Ken yelled, chasing the poor girl. "You'll spoil my PSP!"

"…sorry!" Chrome squeaked.

"How troublesome." Chikusa muttered as he stood and watched.

As Ken and Chrome ran around in circles, Ken got more and more dirt on himself…

**2. A day in the life of Varia:

Living with the Varia was like living in a game. A very violent and insane video game.

"Shishi!" Belphegor ducked as a flying plate flew over his head, causing his tiara to fly off.

"Boss!" Mammon flew around, dodging a bowl of salad and a butter knife. "Please calm down!"

Levi winced as he nearly got squashed by a plate of stew and a chair.

"WRAGH! VOI!" Squalo's eyes bugged out as a candlestick smashed into the back of his head.

The only person who was happy was Lissuria.

The feminine man called out affectionately. "Boss! Dinner will be ready soon~!" He was using a pot lid as a shield. A silver spoon bounced off.

3. A day in the life if Millefiore:

***"Uni-! You've got to kick your legs more!" Bluebell scolded.

"Yes!" Uni gripped the side of the pool tightly as she kicked her legs energetically.

"Seriously-! You need to focus more, nyu!"

"Hehe! Sorry!"

On the other side of the pool…

"BYAKURAN! What do you think you're doing?!" Gamma yelled.

"I'm peeing in the pool! You should try it too, Gamma~!"

"Like hell I will! You're dirtying the pool! You're not the only one using you it you know! Princess and Bluebell are here too! And me!"

"Lalala~!" Byakuran ignored the blond man and did a ballerina twirl in the water.

"Kikyo, you're not going in?" Daisy pointed at the pool.

"I cannot. My hair and makeup would be ruined." Kikyo did this sexy hair-flip thing and smirked.

"Go in already, you sissy." Zakuro aimed a kick at Kikyo's ass.

Kikyo landed in the water. He emerged, hair plastered over his face and mascara smeared. He growled and a whole group of dinosaur heads burst out from the water.

That day, the pool was completely and utterly destroyed by Kikyo and Zakuro. Gamma screamed, Bluebell pouted and Byakuran just smiled and threw marshmallows everywhere.

4. A day in the life of Shimon:

"Adel, I'm back…" Enma poked his head into the kitchen.

"Ah! Enma, you're back. Just put the soya sauce bottle on the table, please." She paused to stir the soup. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"KOUYOU! You… you Benedict Arnold, you!" Julie yelled, chasing said green-haired teen into the kitchen.

"Julie! What is the meaning of this?!" Adelheid thundered.

"N-Nothing at all, Adel! Nothing at all!" said Julie, starting to sweat.

Kouyou began desperately waving a photo album. "Adel! Look at this! It's full of photos with Julie with other girls- oomph!" Kouyou was suddenly silenced by Julie stuffing a cupcake into his mouth.

****Enma picked up the album and flipped through it. "Hey, Julie. I think I've seen you with this girl before… look! This blonde girl with red lipstick here."

"Aha… hahaha…" Julie laughed nervously. "Oh look! A purple unicorn!" He yelled, pointing out the window. Then he ran.

"JULIE!" Adelheid screamed, taking the soup pot and flinging it at the bearded teen.

5. The Vongola Tenth Family, as a whole are a very fashion-conscious famiglia. How can you tell? Because:

- The boss spends 2 hours every morning trying to tame his gravity defying, spiky brown hair. You think his normal hair looks bad? You should see his bed hair. Everyday, you can hear him scream "PRIMO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME YOUR #$%^&* HAIR?! *I'd prefer to have Futa's hair… sob…"

-The storm guardian secretly wears high heels and dresses at home. (This is why Uri doesn't respect him. This is also why Yamamoto smiles so much at the silver-haired teen. The baseball idiot knows!)

-The sun guardian has 50 pairs of boxing gloves in his closet. In fact, five of the pairs have sparkles and ribbons on them – a gift from Lissuria. (wait, what?)

-The cloud guardian has his own personal hairdresser. When said cloud guardian desires a haircut, the hairdresser goes over to his house and cuts the skylark's hair.

*****6. A day in the life of CEDEF:

"Colonello-! Lal-! Basil-! Get in here!" the deep voice of Sawada Iemitsu rang out from his office.

"Coming, Master!" Basil hurriedly walked into the room.

"Well," Iemitsu smiled. "Today, I'm going to have to ask you three to deliver a package to Dino, who's in Venice right now."

"Venice? Why Venice?" Lal raised an eyebrow.

"No idea. Anyway, this package is very important, so- Um, Colonello? Are you paying attention?"

"W-Wha… yes!" Colonello stuttered, quickly looking away from Lal Mirch.

"Idiot! What're you staring at!" Lal yelled.

"Well, you've been ignoring me for the past 3 months ever since the Rainbow Battle! You won't even look me in the eye!"

"Oooooh-!" Iemitsu and Basil chorused.

"But I love that attitude of yours anyway!" Colonello grinned.

"C-Colonello!"

**BAM!**

"Hey, Lal! Don't fire your gun in my office!" yelled Iemitsu.

"Colonello-dono, what do you like about Lal-dono, may I ask?" Basil blinked.

"What do I like about Lal? Everything!" Colonello exclaimed.

"S-Shut up, Colonello!"

**WHACK!**

"A-Ah! Lal-dono? Why did you hit Colonello-dono?" Basil's eyes bugged out. "Ah… your face is all red, Lal-dono…"

"Haha, Colonello's always like this. No matter what Lal says, he still desperately tried to please her." Iemitsu laughed.

"But of course! I am an Italian man of honor, so this is to be expected!" There was a large slap-mark on Colonello's cheek. "Anyway, the part that I like most about Lal is…"

"YOU! Don't go too far!" Lal shrieked.

**BAM!**

"GAH!" Colonello yelped.

"Oh Lord! She shot her most powerful attack at Colonello!" gasped Iemitsu.

"He deserved it, he was totally misunderstanding the situation…" Lal muttered.

"Colonello-dono fainted…"

7. A day in the life of Vongola Primo Generation:

Lampo took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A calm voice responded.

"Boss… I need to ask you something." Lampo cautiously stepped into Giotto's office.

"What is it?"

"IwantyoutogivemeTheTalk." (I want you to give me The Talk.) The words came out in a rush.

Giotto blinked. "what?" He croaked, his right fingers shakily putting down the quill.

"I want you to tell me about sex." Lampo stated boldly.

The blonde gulped. "Um. Well. Uh… what about your father? Why don't you ask him?"

Lampo snorted. "Father's too busy."

"Ok. Well. Sex! Um…" Giotto floundered. "Well, you see…"

2 days later…

"GIOTTO! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING LAMPO!" Even before G actually entered the room, his raging voice rang in Giotto's ears.

Said storm guardian burst into the office, his face as red as his hair, the muscles around his tattoo twitching in annoyance.

"Um… what do you mean?" The blond man asked nervously.

G started to rant. "Lampo's been telling everyone that in order to produce babies, all you need to do is find a stork and feed it a banana! And then BAM! The stork will poop out a baby and you can bring the baby home with you!" The right-hand clutched his head. "God help me, Giotto. What did you tell him?"

"Uh…" While G was talking, Giotto had been edging towards the window. Now, he quickly slipped on his gloves and jumped out towards the blue sky.

"BYE G!" He yelled, activating his flames and speeding off, flying towards a random direction.

"YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

8. A day in the life of Cavallone:

Dino turned around and sighed.

"Guys?"

"Yes?" Romario and the other subordinates chorused.

"I appreciate your concern for my safety, but…"

"But?" Romario raised an eyebrow.

"It's 12 midnight, I want to sleep and you guys are still in my room."

9. Cervello Famiglia's women all look the same. This can be quite a problem sometimes, because they often mistake each other for someone else. They also accidentally wear each other's clothes, are mistaken for sisters (even though they're not!), etc.

All the things marked * are true.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't really do any requests in this chapter, but I when I was thinking of what to write for this chapter, I realized I hadn't done a famiglia-centric chapter yet and I was wondering why I hadn't done this sooner.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating anymore until after Christmas. By the way, chances are that next year I'll be updating even less frequently, because I'm preparing to take my 'O' levels… erm, it's something like the exam you take at the end of middle school to determine which high school you get into.**

**Well, I still have other fics to update. Bye guys! Merry Christmas!**

**Reviews = Christmas presents :)**


	26. New Generation

Chapter 25 – New Generation

**Summary: Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.**

**Disclaimer: JUST… I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE.**

**A/N: Uh. So like. I haven't updated this in forever. Don't kill me, please? *smiles pitifully* I realise that I've never done a chapter that focuses entirely on the Vongola Tenth Generation. I can't believe it took me 24 chapters to realise this.**

**Some notes: IT IS SPELLED LISSURIA. PLEASE STOP TRYING TO CORRECT ME. This spelling is taken from the official Vongola 77 guidebook.**

**Yes, I got the line "I like a healthy breeze around my privates, thanks." From Harry Potter. **

1. Why is Tsuna able to sense Mukuro when he's nearby? Simple: Mukuro wears cologne that only Tsuna can smell. He does this on purpose because he wants Tsuna's body *wink wink*

2. Hibari is actually secretly terrified of earthworms. This is why Hibird is so precious to him. Hibird eats the earthworms because if it doesn't Hibari starts screaming like a little girl.

3. Gokudera respects Dr. Shamal a lot. He practically worships him. The only thing Gokudera doesn't like about him is this: Shamal has known Bianchi and Gokudera since they were kids, and yet the moment she hit puberty, he started lusting after her, which is really weird. This proves something: Shamal will hit on anything with boobs.

4. Yamamoto loves baseball so much that baseball is more or less a religion for him. In fact, he believes that one day the Great and Holy Baseball God will descend from the sky and magically whisk him off to Magic Baseball Land.

In the meanwhile, Yamamoto waits.

5. Ryohei once went to a casino.

He gambled and lost everything except his shoes and boxing gloves. He ended up having to wear a cardboard box and had to lie to Kyoko and tell her that he got caught in an epic tornado that blew away all his clothes and his wallet.

6. Chrome used to share her body and soul with Mukuro. Therefore, she knows all his deepest darkest secrets. She knows that he's actually allergic to pineapples, she knows that he likes to dress up in girly dresses when no one is looking, and she also know that he cries every night because even though he's been to all the 6 worlds, he still can't find his real parents…

7. Ten years in the future, Lambo and I-pin will go to the same middle school together. Unfortunately, because Lambo loves skipping school, I-pin has to beat him up every morning and drag him to school.

8. Tsuna has been hit on by just about all his guardians. Whenever this happens, he acts confused, but he actually knows what's going on. But why does he act confused? Because during that battle in the future against Byakuran, Giotto appeared in front of him and whispered this in his ear: "Just act innocent… it makes it easier for you to get them to obey you. Trust me." Giotto then winked at him.

**A/N: Number 6 seems a little too serious for this fic… oh well. I wrote down number eight on the spur of the moment, so apologies if it seems a little confusing ;_;**

**Hopefully I can update soon… I hope.**

**Reviews… please? **


End file.
